


Chocolate

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Klaus and Caroline welcome a New Year in the only way they know how, with chocolate and sex.A gift for Idiot-Wind.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% unedited so please excuse typos.

The ball was moments from being dropped and the shit show that was 2020 was almost over. Klaus had walked upon this earth for over a thousand years, survived the plague and wars. Yet, even he had to admit that 2020 was a year to remember. Perhaps it was due to social media and the world being more connected in the past, but it dampered his Hybrid exploits. There was one positive note to everything.

Caroline.

In March, in the height of the world being in quarantine, she showed upon his door step and had not left. She stood by his side, prevented him from killing his siblings and spent more time in his bed than out of it. Now as they rang in the New Year, Klaus found his hand bound with one of Caroline’s silk scarves to their iron bed frame. 

They had fondu and red wine. When the desert had come out, Caroline had got that naughty smile on her lips and Klaus knew he could not resist. Only Caroline would be the one who could get him bound. Granted he could have found his way out of those scarves at any moment but he enjoyed the sight of Caroline straddling his hips in nothing more than a baby blue bra and pantie set. In her hand was the small ceramic chocolate fondue pot that if she had not been a vampire, it would have burned her hand from the heat.

“Tell me Klaus, what new year's resolutions do you have?” Caroline asked, stirring the chocolate slowly with a spoon. She pulled it out for a moment before letting the melted chocolate drip back into the bowel. “If you tell me I’ll give you a reward.”

“You.” Klaus replied with his telltale smirk, his dimples creasing in his cheeks. “To get you to stay once the world settles and we can roam like we had before. I have promises to keep. Rome, Paris...Tokyo.”

“I would like to see Paris with you.” Caroline muttered, biting her lip. She cocked her head slightly and pulled the spoon out from the bowl; dripping the hot melted chocolate all over Klaus naked chest. She pressed the spoon to his abs, spreading the chocolate over him as much as she could. Caroline dropped the bowl to the ground, listening to it shatter; knowing that she would hate the mess come morning but at that moment she couldn’t care. “I just want to see how delicious you taste right now.” 

Caroline leaned down and licked the entire length of KLaus’s chest, from bottom to top, her breasts scraping against his chest as she went. Klaus groaned, biting his lips at the feeling of her hot warm tongue on his skin. When she reached his throat, Klaus looked down to see the black veins appear under eyes and her vampire teeth peek out from her gums. With a wicked gleam, she bit down on his throat; tasting the mixture of his blood and chocolate. When she had gotten her full, Caroline pulled back; the sight of her ruffled hair, chocolates smeared on her bra and skin, along with blood dripping down her chin had his erection aching. She smirked at the feeling of just how hard he was under her, and she grinded her hips down on him, only her panties separating the two of them. 

“Sweetheart, please.” Klaus moaned out as Caroline continued to thrust against him. “I do not have patience to wait. I’m about to break these scarves and fuck your brains out.”

“Impatient.” Caroline snapped playfully. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “You’re just in luck that I’m in the mood to start the new year off just right.”

With another grin, Caroline started to slowly make a trail of kisses down his chest. Her tongue peaked between her lips and swirled the chocolate around his skin. Her teeth nipped at him, breaking the skin so the flavor of blood and chocolate continue to mix on her tongue. She sucked and kissed his entire chest until most of the chocolate was gone. She slowly kissed the ‘v’ that was creased just off his hips. 

Her blue eyes flickered upward, a hit of mischief playing in them. Klaus gripped the scarves, hearing them tears slightly but let Caroline continue on with her fun. Her right hand reached up and cupped his balls, causing Klaus to hiss through his teeth. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his penis and slowly gave him a long lick. Klaus tossed his head back, his eyes fluttering shut as Caroline took him into her mouth. She sucked and licked at his penis while her hand cradled his balls. 

“Fuck. Sweetheart.” Klaus groaned, not being able to take the scarves any longer. He ripped them completely and reached down to weave his fingers through her hair. It would be knotted and difficult to clean in the morning with the mixture of blood and chocolate dried and crusted in the blonde locks. “Stop. I want inside you.”

Caroline pulled away from his, her lips making a ‘pop’ as his erection slid past them. She barely had a moment to breath before Klaus crashed his lips to hers; a kiss that would have left bruises on her lips if she had been human. He gripped her hips tightly and flipped them so Caroline was on her back and chest heaving in excitement; the chocolate gleaming in the cleavage of her breasts. Klaus leaned forward and sucked the chocolate off her creamy skin; his tongue dipping in just between her breasts. 

“Klaus. Please.” Caroline whimpered and she could feel Klaus smirk against her skin. His hand reached down and tore her panties from her hips. Caroline eagerly spread her legs for him, just as she had done the night she showed up on his doorstep. Klaus gripped himself in hand and aligned himself up with her entrance. He thrusted into her, filling her till the hilt. “Yes! Fuck yes!”

Klaus’s thrusts were slow and tortuous at first, but he quickly picked up the pace. Caroline armed her back, pressing her breasts into his chest. The bed creaked and groaned, the iron bars hitting the walls with forceful hits. Caroline screamed and cried out his name, Klaus’s fingers making their way between her legs, twirling her nub; sending her flying. Klaus watched her face as she came against him, moments before he spilled his seed inside her just as the fireworks went off in the background; welcoming a brand new year. 

  
  



End file.
